Applicants hereby incorporate herein by reference any and all U.S. patents and U.S. patent applications cited or referred to in this application.
The present disclosure relates to data processing, and in particular to optimisation techniques, computer simulation and data processing.
Improved optimisation techniques may relate in particular to systems and methods for the optimisation of problems that take varying times to compute, and to new systems and methods for history matching analysis of fluid reservoirs such as hydrocarbon reservoirs.
Optimisation techniques involving metatheuristic and stochastic techniques such as particle swarm optimisation (PSO) and differential evolution (DE) algorithms are computationally expensive. Even with parallelisation of the processing of candidate solutions, processing times for these techniques can be very slow.
Improved computer simulation may relate in particular to improved visualisation techniques for development of computer models used for simulations.
Computer models are used to solve various computationally complex problems for modelling and simulating the behaviour of various systems. Once a model is constructed due to the stochastic nature of optimisation various investigations should be carried out by running multiple simulations.
It is desirable to adapt a model to take account of historical data or other observations. However, for complex systems, successive model versions may be derived far apart in time and may be worked on by multiple users, which makes it difficult to maintain an overview of how a model has developed in the past.
Improved data processing may relate in particular to methods of rendering data in graphical form.